


Lost Souls

by kwaknchoiese



Category: BounPrem Fandom, ด้ายแดงซีรีส์ | Until We Meet Again The Series (TV)
Genre: :), Alternate Universe, Angst, Go read the au, If you see writing mistakes, Literally just wrote this because I need me some BounPrem au, M/M, Please don't mind the tags :), Souls, Written in Tagalog but will probably translate it in English, You didn't, no
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwaknchoiese/pseuds/kwaknchoiese
Summary: At sa mga katagang, “Everything deserves a second chance. Everyone deserves a second chance.”, sila kumakapit na kahit anong pilit na paghiwalayin sila ng tadhana.
Relationships: Prem Warut Chawalitrujiwong/Boun Noppanut Guntachai





	Lost Souls

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing an au in Filipino (note: there are some English words) and also the first time writing a BounPrem au! 
> 
> Inspired by the song: Nobody Knows by The Lumineers!

Hindi alam ni Prem kung paano nangyari ito.

Akmang papasok sana siya sa loob ng simbahan, nang matanaw niya ang kaisa-isang lalaking minahal niya mula pa noon. Ilang taon na ba ang lumipas? Dalawa? Dalawang taon mula nang mangyari ang insidenteng pagbagsak ng eroplanong sinasakyan ni Boun papuntang Amerika dahil nangako itong susunod sa kanya upang makapag-ipon sila para sa kanilang kinabukasan.

Nanghihina ang mga tuhod ni Prem. Nakangiting nakatitig lamang si Boun sa kanya. Walang gumagawa ng hakbang patungo sa isa’t isa, ngunit gustong tumakbo ni Prem palapit sa kanya upang hagkan at yakapin ng sobrang mahigpit at sabihing, _“Ang tagal kong hinintay na makita kang muli.”_

_Pero paano niya pa magagawa ang mga iyon kung hindi naman niya mahahawakan si Boun?_

Nagsimulang maglakad si Boun palapit sa kanya. Malakas ang kabog ng dibdib ni Prem. Sinasabi niyang magiging handa siya kapag nagkitang muli sila, ngunit ngayong nandito na si Boun, parang mas gusto pa yata niyang umatras. Pero ano pa nga bang magagawa niya? Andito na sila, oo at nakikita nila ang isa't isa, ngunit napakalayo pa rin. Si Boun, na kanina lamang ay nasa harap ng dambana, ay ngayon ay nasa harapan na niya. Pumikit sa Prem, at pinipilit ang sariling huwag umiyak. Naramdaman niya ang malalamig na kamay ni Boun sa kanyang pisngi.

Nagulat si Prem, at napamulat siyang bigla.

_Paanong nahahawakan siya ni Boun?_

"Prem, mahal." Nakangiting sambit ni Boun, habang nakatitig sa mga mata niya.

_Putangina._

_Totoo ba ito?_

“Kumusta ka?” At sa paglapat ng mga labi ni Boun sa kanyang noo, nagsimulang tumulo ang mga luha ni Prem.

_Bahala na._

Isang mahigpit na yakap ang isinagot ni Prem kay Boun. Patuloy lamang ang paghikbi ni Prem sa balikat ng kasintahan niyang walang ginagawa maliban sa marahang paghaplos sa likod niya. 

Nandito sila ngayon, sa loob ng simbahan na sana ay naging saksi sa kanilang pagmamahalan pagkaraan ng isang taong bubunuin nila sa Amerika. Sila’y magkayakap na mahigpit, at walang pakialam sa mga taong makakakita sa kanila. Ang mahalaga'y magkasama na muli silang dalawa, at hindi na kailanma'y maghihiwalay.

Nang kumalma si Prem sa paghikbi, inalalayan siya ni Boun patungo sa upuan sa may malapit sa dambana. "Ang tagal kong naghintay." Nakangiting sambit ni Boun habang nakatitig sa kanya, sa pagitan ng bawat paghaplos niya si pisngi nito. "Araw-araw akong naghihintay sa iyo, mahal. Araw-araw akong tumatayo sa harapan ng altar," Lumingon si Boun sa altar na nasa harapan nila.

"Araw-raw akong nagdarasal na sana magkitang muli tayong dalawa, kahit gaano katagal. Kasi 'di ba, pinangako ko sa'yo na karapat-dapat kang hintayin at mahalin." Lumingong muli si Boun kay Prem, at ibinaba ang kanyang mga kamay mula sa pisngi ni Prem upang mahawakan ang mga kamay nito. "Na kahit gaano ka man katagal dumating, ay hinding-hindi ako magkakamali na ang nag-iisang Prem Warut Chawalitrujiwong ng buhay ko, ay muling babalik sa piling ko."

Pakiramdam ni Prem ay muli na namang tutulo ang mga luha niya sa mga sinabi ni Boun. Hindi naging madali ang dalawang taon sa kanya. Dalawang taon na hindi niya matanggap na wala na si Boun. Palagi siyang nagkukulong sa kwarto at umiiyak nang walang humpay. Lagi na lamang kinakausap ni Prem ang litrato ng kanyang kasintahan na naka-display sa kanyang kwarto, naghihintay na baka sakaling sumagot pabalik ito sa kanya. Inakala niyang magiging baliw na siya dahil sa paulit-ulit niyang tinatanong sa sariling, _"Ano pa nga bang magagawa ko kung wala na sa piling ko si Boun?"_

_Tumagal ng tatlong buwan na ganoon lamang ang ginagawa ni Prem. Parang isang malaking paghihirap sa kanya ang mawalay kay Boun. At sa pagkakataong napilit siya ng kanyang mga kaibigan na lumabas sa kanyang kwarto upang makapagpahangin at makapag-isip-isip, ay may sang pangyayaring hindi inaasahan ang bigla na lamang nangyari. Kasabay ng pagpatak ng ulan, ang mga luhang patuloy na pagbagsak mula sa kanyang mga mata hanggang sa maging malabo na ang lahat. Sa mga oras rin na iyon, ay hindi namalayan ni Prem na may parating na isang trak na nagpagewang-gewang dahilan na pagsalpok sa kanyang kotse._

Sa iisang araw nangyari ang lahat — isang pagkakataong maaring magbago ang takbo ng buhay ni Prem. Habang patuloy na bumabagsak ang ulan, at ang luha mula sa kanyang mga mata, nagsimula na ring tumulo ang dugo mula sa kanyang ulo hanggang sa kanyang mukha. Mula sa malayo, mayroong paparating na ambulansya at marahang tunog na lamang ng sirena ng sasakyan ang naririnig niya.

Nahihilo si Prem.

Marami na rin ang nawalang dugo sa kanya. 

Pagod na siya.

Ipinikit na niya ang kanyang mga matang walang humpay sa pagluha. Walang ibang nararamdaman si Prem, kundi ang sakit. Sakit na dulot ng pagkamatay ni Boun. At ngayong pakiramdam niyang hindi na rin siya magtatagal, ang katagang, _"Hintayin mo ako, mahal. Darating din ako."_ , ang huling lumabas mula sa kanyang namumutlang labi.

"Mahal," Humingang malalim si Prem at isinandal niya ang ulo sa balikat ng kasintahan niya at bumulong. "Paano tayo ngayon? Napakaraming nagbago. Marami pa tayong hindi nagagawa..."

“Wala namang mawawala. Simulan na lang natin ulit sa umpisa, mahal.” Bahagyang inilapat ni Boun ang kanyang ulo sa ibabaw ng ulo ni Prem. "Mahal, alam kong kaya natin ito. Magtiwala ka, sa akin. Sa atin. Magiging maayos din ang lahat." Tumango na lamang si Prem sa mga sinabi ni Boun.

Nagtitiwala siya kay Boun.

_Pero sa sarili ko, hindi._

Ang mga kahinaan ni Prem, ay ang mga kalakasan ni Boun. Ang kahinaan ni Boun, ay ang mga kalakasan niya. 

Tumayo si Boun at inabot ang kamay kay Prem. "Magsimula tayo rito. Alam kong nangako tayo sa isa't isa na ikakasal tayo sa isa't isa. Halika na, mahal." Hinawakan ni Prem si Boun at hinayaan siyang gabayan siya sa harap ng dambana sa simbahan.

“Alam kong huli na, ngunit Prem…” Humingang malalim si Boun. Handa nang harapin ni Boun ang lahat. Basta makasama lamang si Prem, ang tinatangi niya.

_Basta makasama ka, Prem._

“Walang araw na hindi kita iniisip. Paumanhin at kailangan mong magtiis na mag-isa sa lahat ng paghihirap. I was not there to make you feel better. For better, for worse, in sickness and in health, in joys and in sorrows, until death do we part — ay mali, wala na pala tayo sa mundong ibabaw. Pero, mahal ko, Prem mahal, ang lahat ng ito…” 

Sa bawat pag-amin ni Boun, ay parang mayroong tinik na natatanggal mula sa kanyang puso.

“Mahal, all these things I pledge to thee in the Name of our Lord Jesus Christ. With this ring I seal my vow of love to you and pray I may fulfill God's place in our home, kung saan man tayo makarating. Kahit sa susunod nating mga buhay, hahanapin kita, mahal. Ikaw at ikaw pa rin, Prem.” Binitawan ni Boun ang kamay ni Prem upang tanggalin ang kwintas na may singsing na nakabitin mula sa kanyang leeg. Isinuot niya ito sa kaliwang palasingsingan ng kanyang kasintahan. Naalala pa niya kung gaano siya kasabik na magpropose kay Prem. 

Maluha-luhang nakangiting tinanggap ni Prem ang singsing na isinuot ni Boun sa kanya. “Boun, bakit mo ba ako laging binibigla…” Pabirong tinapik niya ang balikat Boun, at tinitigang mabuti ang mukha ni Boun. Ang kaningningan ng kabataan ay nakikita pa rin sa mukha ni Boun. Iba pa rin ang pakiramdam kung narito si Boun sa harapan niya, na ipinagtapat ang kanyang mga panata, nang buhay at maayos. Ngunit wala na silang mababago ngayon. Tatanggapin na lamang nila ang lahat tulad ng sa ngayon. Handa na siyang gawin ang lahat, kahit na kaluluwa na lamang sila. “Boun Noppanut Guntachai,” Panimula ni Prem. 

“Hay, ano pa ba ang sasabihin ko. Kuhang kuha mo na ako simula pa lamang. Patay na ako, pero patay na patay pa rin sa’yo. Your power.” Natawa silang dalawa sa sinabi ni Prem.

“Pero, Boun, mahal. Seryoso ako. In faith, honestly, and love, at sa harap niya.” Lumingon si Prem sa altar ng sandali, bago muling itinuon ang pansin kay Boun. “Ikaw ang lakas na hindi ko inaasahang kakailanganin ko, at ikaw rin ang puno’t dulo ng aking kagalakan. Minahal kita noon, at patuloy kitang mamahalin. Ang araw, tignan mo, nakangiti sa atin. Parang nagsasabing, _‘wala nang bawian’_. Boun, minahal kita nang buong puso. Binigyang liwanag mo ang aking buhay nang tayo’y magkita. Soulmate? Oo na, soulmate na kung soulmate. Ibinibigay ko sa iyo ang singsing na ito," Inalis ni Prem ang nag-iisang singsing sa kanyang kanang kamay, sa palasingsingan niya.

"Bilang isang tanda ng aking pag-ibig na magpakailanman, na walang hanggan at hindi kailanma’y matatapos. Hanggang sa mga susunod n'ating mga buhay. Ikaw at ikaw rin, Boun.” 

Pagkatapos magsalita ni Prem, ay walang pag-aatubiling tinanong ni Boun kung maaaring hagkan ni Boun ang kanyang labi, ngunit hindi na sumagot si Prem. Hinayaan na lamang niyang malunod siya sa sandaling ito, at nagkusa nang halikan si Boun, ang kanyang kapareha hanggang sa susunod na buhay.

Dalawang taon ang nakalipas, na hindi nila inakalang magkakaroon pang muli na pagkakataong dumampi sa isa't-isa ang kanilang mga labi. Ang halik na ito, the sweetest kiss that sealed their lips on this day — their wedding day, tasted like their enchanting first kiss when Prem had accepted Boun as his boyfriend.

_Boun Noppanut Guntachai, at Prem Warut Chawalitrujiwong._

Two lost souls — literal na mga kaluluwang tipong nagsoul-searching kumbaga, ay natagpuan ang isa't-isa sa ikalawang pagkakataong matapos dumaan ang dalawang taong pagtitiis.

At sa mga katagang, _“Everything deserves a second chance. Everyone deserves a second chance.”_ , sila kumakapit na kahit anong pilit na paghiwalayin sila ng tadhana.

**Author's Note:**

> So, if you've come across this work, please let me know what you think! Kudos and comments are very much appreciated. Will probably write an English translation for this, once I cleared up my schedule. :)
> 
> Thank you, and enjoy reading! x


End file.
